FAQ
Q: Why is it called Matterthief and Matterhaze? A(1): The name Matterthief comes from a short story I wrote some time ago, of a guild of thieves that is employed by an individual called ‘The Archiver’. Their goal is to copy and archive every thinkable object, so that every piece of wisdom may be passed on, even until after the physical universe has collapsed. A(2): Matterhaze is fairly simple really. Common understanding in the world is that the universe is made from two things: Matter (which are mostly represented by solids) and haze (gases). I am aware that this goes harshly against anything scientific, but I wrote it this way for a reason - to underline that scientific accuracy isn’t necessary in this world at all for it to function. Q: Is there up and down? A: No. In the fashion of space as we know it, there is no general sense of up and down. If you’re not near a source of gravity (here called downward force), you will not fall to the bottom of a cave. You will float in 0G. For the sake of making navigation easier however, an arbitrary axis system had to be chosen. Q: How does navigation work then? A: Most navigation instruments work by the way of triangulation between three or more known bodies, and if out of sight, the last point of triangulation will be used as a reference. North, South, West and East are used to describe directions, as well as an additional ascending and descending direction. That’s only the theoretical basis, though… since this isn’t necessarily a world that abides by physical rules at all times. An individual has to be able to trust his own inner energies - most times referred to as intuition - to be able to navigate the Matterhaze reliably. Q: Is the Matterhaze a vacuum? A: The Matterhaze isn’t a vacuum. There’s always some gas (haze) that fills the caves. Q: Is there magic, and how/why does it work? A: Absolutely. The Matterhaze is often described to be on the outer limit of the materialistic world, close to the world of spirits and body-less beings. Even humans could feel an immediate difference to how the world reacted to their actions and how their thoughts spiraled down new, unexplored paths, when they first arrived. If one spends a enough time refining and practising certain skills in these newly-opened pathways, there is a great potential to unlock. Q: This all isn’t very scientifically accurate, is it? A: Yeah. Wouldn’t be fun if I had to get a damn astrophysics degree to write a fantasy world. What category do liquids fall into again?... (I seriously bombed my physics final) Q: Can you breathe in ‘space’ there? A: Generally, no. You can breathe on planets with a suitable atmosphere composition, which are plentiful, as well as habitable valleys and places that have an artificial atmosphere - like stations and inside of ships. There are also suits that provide artificial atmospheres. Sometimes though… there are spots in the Matterhaze that happen to have breathable air floating around. Q: Is your art original content? A: '''Yes, all hand-drawn. With a few exceptions where I heavily edited some existing '''publicly available images for use here. If you plan on contributing, please do it the same way, as I absolutely oppose content theft. Q: Can I take your art and writing and re-use it for my own projects? 'A: '''Let's say that I'd prefer if you didn't. However, it's not like I can do anything, if you still want to proceed to do so, despite of my disapproval. I consider this Universe a large part of my life and also as rather personal. Thank you for understanding that. ''Thinking of another question that hasn't been answered? Comment below! ~ TaraenCategory:Meta